


I Know What You're Going to Say ( please don't say it )

by loonateen



Category: Gugudan (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First work on ao3, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, besides jun minghao and woozi all other charas are just mentioned, but i tried, how to tag, overuse of italics--beware, this is a piece of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonateen/pseuds/loonateen
Summary: Myungho was the one for Jun, but maybe he wasn't the one for Myungho.





	I Know What You're Going to Say ( please don't say it )

**Author's Note:**

> i went out on a whim at 2am one night and wrote this.  
> the title is from k.will's please don't and the quote ( what the story was originally inspired by ) is from wjsn's miracle--both songs kinda inspired this whole junhao shit fest. ;;  
> if this story gets enough feedback ( i edited this by myself, so any criticisms are appreciated! ), then i'll possibly ( ? ) make a sequel to this. i already have a few things in mind for a continuation. if you made it this far, please try and enjoy this terrible excuse for a story. : /

_ “You are my light. You are my miracle; it’s you.”  _

  
  


He didn’t know what Myungho was talking about—he didn’t _need_ to know. How his eyes glimmered and shone and  the way that they curved into delicate crescents—almost like the moon, Jun thought—made it all so clear. The way that these things made Jun’s heart beat faster and his smiles all that more meaningful were all he needed; all he needed to know that it’s _him_ —Myungho’s _the one._

  
  


Jun supposed that he always knew. He knew the moment Myungho stumbled into Mingyu’s living room, his forehead slick with nervous sweat and his feet all too big for his body, that he was a goner.  It was obvious that night that Myungho wasn’t the type to go out to parties and get drunk on Thursday nights when he should’ve been home studying for exams, but there he was. And maybe it was  a bit  too obvious with the astonished looks his friends threw his way, that Jun wasn’t the type to ditch parties in favor of taking cute, shy boys back to their dorms to make hot chocolate ( with extra whipped cream and marshmallows, Myungho’s favorite ) and watch reruns of some TV show he couldn’t  be bothered to remember, but he did. And maybe—just maybe, Jun thought, it  was destined from the start. _They_ were destined from the start.

  
  


“So…what do you think? Is it a good idea?”

  
  


Jun had known Myungho for long enough now, long enough to pick up on the nervous tone underlying his voice. And normally , Jun knew, Myungho had a habit of  being anxious when he needed not. So without knowing what Myungho was referencing his question to, he nodded wordlessly , allowing his smile to do the speaking for him. Jun had always been like that: lacking in words, but for him, that was okay, because he had always thought  that  actions meant more than words anyway. 

  
  


And oh did his heart leap in his chest when Myungho smiled. When Myungho just smiled in that way that made his entire face light up, in that way that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his smile lines become beautiful valleys. 

  
  


“You  really  are the best friend anyone could’ve ever asked for. You know that , right, Huihui? I guess I could text her tonight. I got her number through Wonwoo—you know him, the one  that  I meet up with sometimes for study-dates in the library—although how he  managed to become friends with someone as hot as her is beyond me.”

  
  


_Huihui._ Jun just loved when Myungho called him that; when they had become closer, he told Myungho his real name: Junhui. Myungho had always preferred to call the older by his birth-given name, Jun  was  simply  too whipped to care. Even when he allowed no one else to so much as mention the name, for it brought along too many memories of his hometown in China, of his family. It made him homesick. But with Myungho, he found, he opened his mind—his heart—to a  seemingly  endless amount of things.

  
  


Only at the mention of the girl, Jun  was awoken from his love-struck thoughts. _Had he heard Myungho_ _ correctly ?  _

  
  


“W-why would you be texting the girl?” Jun’s  normally  confident, steady voice trembled. It quivered with the mere thought of what his Love’s words might have implied.

  
  


But Myungho laughed, he laughed his careless laugh, the laugh he could only bring himself to  be comfortable enough to show around the other, and leaned forward to swat Jun  gently  across his arm. As if it had all been a big joke, and oh god had Jun wished so  terribly  it was a joke then. 

  
  


“Were you not listening to me ? Typical.” Myungho shook his head in humored disbelief, his eyes still shining beautifully . “This girl Wonwoo introduced me to, Hyeyeon I think her name is. She’s  absolutely  gorgeous Huihui—you wouldn’t even believe! Here let me try and find a pic of her for you. We  began talking a few weeks ago; she’s not all that interesting, you know, but she’s  really  the prettiest little thing. I think I’m ready to make things official with her…”

  
  


But Jun couldn’t bring himself to listen after that; it was like his  very  being had stilled, time continuing along without him, and then he  was thrown back into the present. Everything had hit him all at once: the dread, the panic, the fear. “I’m sorry I—I think I have to—I have to go…yeah.” He choked on his words, his own lungs feeling like they were being crushed. 

  
  


He didn’t offer Myungho an explanation on why he had to leave when he did, he couldn’t. Instead, he ran, the sound of the bell ringing in his ears as the cafe door shut abruptly behind him. He ran and he ran and he ran, far after his legs felt as if they would give out and far, far away from Myungho, from the one he was so  deeply  in love with. 

  
  


He found himself at the foot of Mingyu’s apartment door, and he didn’t give it a second thought before rapping his hand  weakly  against the chipped wood. The door opened, and there stood not Mingyu but Jihoon, Mingyu’s roommate whom he had met with once or twice at one of the taller boy’s house parties. Jun couldn’t find himself to care as he collapsed into Jihoon’s arms, his body fatigued and his head  emotionally  drained. 

  
  


Jihoon staggered back, the weight of Jun’s much taller body—heck, Jun himself—a shock to him. Normally , this wasn’t Jihoon’s forte. He wasn’t one for comforting people, for listening to their problems and offering them advice and kind words—caring for them. But he could tell that Jun wasn’t in a state to care for himself right then, so Jihoon held him in the doorway of his and Mingyu’s apartment. It was awkward, uncomfortable even, with Jun’s body crammed to accommodate with Jihoon’s much smaller size, but they made it work.

  
  


They stood there for a few minutes, Jihoon presumed. Jun was sobbing hot tears into his shoulder, soaking the fabric, and Jihoon did his best: speaking soft words of comfort into the boy’s ear and soothing his hand in small circles over his back. Soon, Jun’s cries  were reduced to  barely  there whimpers, until the noises ceased all at once; all that remained  were ragged breaths. Jun hadn’t bothered to pull away from Jihoon’s embrace, and Jihoon found that he didn’t mind holding the boy for a while longer.

  
  


“We should get inside, yeah? People  are going to give us odd looks if they see us out here. We make quite the odd pair I think.” Jihoon brought one hand up to Jun’s hair, letting his fingers dance through the sweat-damped locks without thought. When Jun didn’t respond, Jihoon tried again. This time he spoke with a softer voice as if he were speaking to a terrified animal threatening to run off any second. “We can  go inside and  snuggle up with tons of blankets—I’m sure Mingyu won’t mind us borrowing some. Then maybe we can throw on a movie and make hot chocolate…with extra whipped cream and marshmallows? Would you like that?”

  
  


And he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and sob and scream, but he didn’t have the energy to, so he  simply  nodded and allowed Jihoon to untangle the two of them to take him inside. 

  
  


“Everything will be okay, don’t worry.” Jihoon murmured, almost absent of mind.

  
  


Jun couldn’t bring himself to believe in Jihoon’s words.


End file.
